


Lazy, Yet Greedy

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Original Work, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, I just wanted to play with a couple ideas I had, Just oc’s here, M/M, Majorly canon divergent, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, These servamps are completely different from the canon ones, dorks being gay, eventually, pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: Harper can’t decide what he should do. He has a crush on two of his best friends at the same time. But he can’t choose one over the other.Then suddenly, there’s servant vampires and contracts involved, which is just going to make things worse.





	1. The Dilemma of Choice

Harper was tired. Even more so than usual. Even as he worked at his job at Warren Public Library he felt himself drifting off in his own mind. His head felt like it was filled with cotton. It couldn’t have been the weather. Warren was almost always cloudy. He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear up the fuzziness. He gave a soft groan and leaned back in his chair. His hand ruffled his dirt brown hair as he closed his eyes. He wished he’d taken Tylenol. The pressure behind his eyes eased slightly. He felt the tension in his shoulders slowly seep away. 

“Ding ding!” A familiar voice sang. Harper slowly opened his eyes, seeing a familiar face in front of him. Arther grinned, waving his hand in front of Harper’s face. 

Arther was a pretty guy, bright blond hair and rusty brown eyes. He was extremely flashy, wearing tight leather pants and bright T-shirts more often than not. Today, since it was cold, he wore a canary yellow hoodie, which clashed horribly with his teal T-shirt. His shoes were, put lightly, gaudy black and yellow high tops. He had several necklaces hanging around his neck, he jangled when he moved quickly. He had several rings on his fingers, all simple bands, all weird colors. One was a metallic pink, another a baby blue. Everything about Arther’s appearance screamed “notice me!” He’d worn a million dollar smile nearly every second Harper had known him. But, there were quiet moments too. Harper had seen him reading old books. He was the reason those books hadn’t gotten pulled off the shelves. “Somebody looks like he got run over by a truck,” he said, looking sympathetic. 

Harper shrugged, offering a tired smile. “Somebody feels like he got run over by a truck....”

Arther suddenly looked mildly concerned. “That’s it? No eye roll? No snark? Nothing?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “Now I’m actually worried.”

Harper waved his hand, brushing off the question. “It’s just allergies or something. Nothing to worry about.” 

Arther didn’t look convinced. “You know, for some reason that doesn’t make me feel better.... Maybe you should take a day off....” He was using his serious tone, soft and solemn. Harper was touched that he cared so much. 

“And what? Miss your beautiful smiling face? I wouldn’t survive the night!”

Arther rolled his eyes, smirking. “Alright alright. You got me. Guess I’ll just have to come take care of you.” He gave an exaggerated wink. 

Harper raised an eyebrow at him, unable to fully suppress his smile. “Not likely. Nice try.”

“Damn,” Arther cursed softly. He could only hold the mock angry face for a second before he snorted, throwing himself into a giggling fit. 

Harper grinned, feeling better. “Laugh it up, Arty. Go get your books.” He shooed him away. 

Arther grinned and shot double pistols at him, moonwalking a few steps away before he nearly tripped over the rug. He turned around hurriedly and scuttled off into the stacks. 

Harper suppressed a snicker, covering his mouth. He shook his head at the wild antics of Arther and stealthily checked his phone, which was hidden in a drawer in the desk. Olive had texted him. 

O: “so, you gonna tell me what the sich is?”

H: “With what exactly?”

O: “don’t play coy with me. The booooiiiiiizzzzzz!!!!” 

H: “Stap. Not cool. Don’t tease me.”

O: “i’m not teasing i’m helping!”  
O: “so, there’s the loud one at the library (ironically) that I met. but your park friend???”

H: “He’s shy. And you’re... let’s say friendly. You’d scare the life out of him.”

O: “lies and slander!”

H: “The answer is no.”

O: “well, i get to approve your boyfriend anyway, so i gotta meet him eventually.”

H: “We’re just friends you freak.”

O: “sure. you’re just friends. but you have a crush on him and he’s really hot.”

H: “.... Shut up.”

O: “:) who? me?”  
O: “but still. i wanna meet him! both of them!”

H: “You meeting them will directly lead to you blurting out that I have a crush on both of them.”

O: “i would never...! >:O”  
O: “okay... I probably would.”

H: “Yes. You would. Op. Gtg.”

Harper quickly shut the desk as a patron wandered over to the desk. “Hello, can I help you find something?” He smiled, despite the fluttering in his stomach.  
.  
.  
.  
Harper leaned back against the back of his favorite bench. This bench was special. It was under a willow tree. The tree had sprouted up after the bench had been made and it had grown over the bench, creating a curtain that kept the small area isolated from the park. Harper tilted his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in the cool air.

“No sketchbook today?” A soft voice asked. Harper jumped, whirling around to see Ash behind him. Ash was also a pretty guy. Apparently Harper had a type. 

Ash had black hair that always looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. His rusty brown eyes were always tired, like he was ready to take a nap at a moments notice. He always wore a black overcoat that reached his knees over a dark blue hoodie. He wore black knee high boots as well. His whole outfit made it look like he was trying to disappear into his clothes. He never spoke loudly, and every emotion was quiet and subtle, unless he was talking about comics. He could gush over the latest issue for hours, linking it to at least six other character moments that explained every action the character took. 

Harper shook his head. “Nah. I thought it was gonna rain and I didn’t want it to get wet.”

Ash nodded slightly. “Sounds reasonable.” He slunk around the side of the bench, sitting down next to Harper. “I like rain though.”

Harper nodded, looking up at the willow leaves rustling in the breeze. “Yeah. Not when I’m in it though. I like hearing it on the roof and smelling it through an open window. I don’t like getting wet.”

Ash smiled slightly, letting out an amused huff. “Me either. I smell like wet cat.”

“I bet you look like a wet cat too....” 

Ash glared at him, then tilted his head. “Well.... you’re not wrong....” He gave an amused chuckle and lightly scratched his cheek. He seemed to be hesitating about something. 

“I think it’s a full moon tonight.... I’m gonna make popcorn and watch a movie until way past my bedtime,” Harper said, hoping to ease whatever tension Ash was feeling. It seemed to work. 

Ash hummed thoughtfully. “Sounds like fun.” He leaned forward, putting his arms on his knees. “Hey Harper...?”

“Yeah?” Harper looked down at Ash. He was wringing his hands. Even though Harper couldn’t see his face, he could tell that Ash was nervous. He laid a gentle hand on Ash’s shoulder, feeling him flinch. “Are you okay...?”

“Y-yeah....” He nodded, sitting up straighter. “I can’t deal with this....”

“You can, you just don’t want to,” Harper corrected, poking his arm.

“Yeah....” He shifted slightly, locking his eyes on the swaying willow leaves above them. “Have you ever felt conflicted? Like so conflicted that you couldn’t make a decision.”

Harper thought about his current crush issue and nodded. “Yeah....”

“What’d you do? Just pick one?”

Harper shrugged, leaning back against the bench. “I’m still thinking about it. I really like both options, but I can’t make a decision. My friend, Olive, I told you about her, she keeps making fun of me for not just choosing. But I can’t see if one option is better than the other, and I don’t want to leave it up to chance. So, I guess I’m stuck.”

Ash hummed thoughtfully. “It doesn’t feel good to not make a decision does it?”

Harper shook his head. “It really doesn’t. And there’s always the possibility that if I wait too long, one or both of the options will stop being choice. And I’m terrified of that....” He gave a small sigh. 

“What are you having trouble choosing between?”

Ash hesitated. “If I should do something or not. If I do, it’ll change everything.... for good or for bad I don’t know. But if I don’t... everything will stay the same....”

“Is that a bad thing?” Harper asked. 

“No... I just... want something... more than... now....” Ash bowed his head and pulled his hood over his head. He looked ashamed of himself. “I’m not supposed to be this greedy...” he mumbled, barely loud enough for Harper to hear. 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting something. And it’s not greedy to want more from something. If you want it that much, do it.”

Ash looked up at Harper like he was seeing him for the first time. “When did you get good at advice?”

“When did you start asking for my advice?” Harper faked a pout, looking away from Ash. 

He laughed and straightened up, an unusually wide grin splitting his face. “Thanks.... I’ll do it....” He leaned back against the bench. “Tomorrow.”

Harper snorted. “Well, be sure to tell me how it goes okay?”

Ash grinned slightly. “I’ll be sure to.”  
.  
.  
.  
The next day, just as Harper was leaving his shift at Warren Public Library he met Arther coming up the steps. 

“Oh...! Hellu Arty.” He smiled.

“Oh.... You’re leaving already?” Arther asked, sounding disappointed and a little panicked. 

“Yeah. I have a short shift today, the new director’s mixing up the schedules ‘cause the school year’s starting.”

“Uh...! There’s something I want to talk to you about...!” he started, then hesitated. 

Harper thought for a moment. “I’m going for lunch at Taco Bell, wanna come?”

Arther suddenly perked up, a wide grin splitting his face. “Yeah!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Just so you know... I am judging you so hard...” Arther grumbled. 

“Wha-?” Harper mumbled through a mouthful of taco. The two of them were sitting at a tall table of the Taco Bell. Harper was swinging his feet happily as he munched on his taco. 

“Raw onions? What is wrong with you?!” Arther looked appalled as he hid behind his wrap. 

Harper swallowed, perhaps a bit too early, getting a bit stuck in his throat for a moment. “I-“ He cleared his throat. “I like them. They give it more flavor.” 

“Grooooossssss~” Arther protested, stuffing half his wrap into his mouth. 

“And that’s not?” Harper snickered as a large price of lettuce clung to Arther’s lip. 

Arther flushed dark red and ripped the lettuce off, covering his mouth. “You saw nothing....”

Harper snorted, burying his head in his arm to keep from laughing too loud. His whole body shook for a solid minute before he calmed himself and sat back up. The unamused look on Arther’s almost sent Harper into another laughing fit. “Psssh. Sorry...” he choked out from behind his hand. 

“Why do you cover your mouth when you laugh?” Arther asked in a solemn voice, suddenly serious. 

“What...?”

“When you laugh... you always cover your mouth....” He looked... disappointed?

“Cuz I don’t want to bother the other customers....” He blushed from embarrassment. 

“Who cares about the other customers?! If you’re happy, be happy,” he said loudly, standing up violently. “Laugh as loud as you want to!”

Harper jumped slightly. “A-Arty....“ he hissed, trying to pull him back into his seat. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being happy.” Arther said firmly. 

“But there is something wrong with being really loud and disturbing people....”

“You’re in that library too much....” Arther huffed, but sat down, crossing his legs. 

Harper smiled awkwardly, patting Arther’s arm with his clean hand. “I do appreciate the sentiment though.”

Arther huffed, chomping on his wrap angrily. “You’re welcome.” He said spitefully. The spite didn’t really carry through with a mouth full of food. Harper grinned and worked on finishing up his taco. 

After finishing their food, they spent a few minutes chatting, mostly about the books Arther was reading.

“I’m trying to find this one book. I read it a long long time ago, but I can’t remember what it is!” He groaned painfully, dropping his head onto the table. “I’ve been looking for it for literal years and I haven’t found it!”

Harper patted his head sympathetically. That’s when he noticed the time. “Oh... I gotta go...!” He stood up quickly, dumping the last bits of ice into his mouth. 

“Go?” Arther asked, suddenly snapped out of his moping. 

“I’m meeting a friend at the park. I can make it if I hurry.” He zipped his jacket up, popping the collar. “I’ll see you later. This was... fun.” He smiled widely. 

Arther looked a little sad, but something dark and determined flashed in his eyes. Harper didn’t notice it other than in passing. “Alright. See you later.” He grinned and the darkness was gone. Harper grinned and waved as he sprinted out the door.  
.  
.  
.  
Ash was already sitting on the bench by the time Harper got there. “Hey! Sorry I’m late. I got distracted.” He smiled, jogging to a stop. 

Ash stared up at him with wide eyes. “Oh.... I thought you weren’t coming.”

Harper grinned as he caught his breath, plopping down on the bench. “Why wouldn’t I?” Ash looked worried, but shrugged noncommittally. “So... did you do the thing?” Harper asked. 

“What...? Oh... no, not yet....” He shifted in his seat. “I... couldn’t....” He twisted in his seat. “Did you read that comic I recommended?”

Harper blinked in surprise. “Uh yeah...? It was about servant vampires, servamps, right? I only made it about half way though so far though.... Someone had it checked out from the library and brought it back just last week and I-“

“Harper,” Ash said firmly. Harper stopped talking. He looked up at Ash curiously. Ash was much more serious and focused than usual. “I... What did you think about the... contract part?”

“What did I think...? I thought it was an interesting way to do it. The way that it’s described makes it seem like the servamp, I think, is... objectified...? Like “I’ll give you a name and a fancy toy and now you’re my pet or whatever.” It seems a little dangerous consent wise, like what if the vampire didn’t want a contract? I’m probably reading too much into this.... They did mention that there was a way to break the contract after all....” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I want to.” Ash said suddenly and sternly. 

“Want to.... What?” Harper blinked in confusion. “What do you mean, Ash?”

“I want... I... I want to form a contract with you.”

Harper flushed darkly. In the comic the contract was “sealed” by the servamp and his master kissing (and the servamp taking blood from his master’s lip while kissing her), but Harper didn’t think of that part. Was this how Ash was asking for a kiss? It must be. Harper nodded slightly, feeling his lips pull into a smile. 

“You already gave me my name.... so... I need an item, something from you.” Harper blinked. Ash was really going all in on this role play... or maybe reenactment was the appropriate term. Harper decided he didn’t mind. He rummaged in his pockets for something. But giving Ash his name? He tried to remember how he could have done that. He briefly remembered Ash refusing to tell him his name, so he made one up for him. Harper had forgotten that a long time ago. 

“Hold on....” He mumbled. He really wished Ash had warned him ahead of time. He pulled a small braided cord out of his pocket. He’d forgotten he’d put that in there. It was a prize from a capsule machine, identical to one he’d already gotten. So he’d stuffed it in his pocket. The cord was a dark color, two of the three strands were blue, the third was black. Harper offered the cord to Ash. “Will this work?”

Ash nodded stiffly. “Yes....” He let Harper fasten the bracelet around his wrist. 

Harper sensed hesitation and uncertainty radiating off of Ash. His head was hanging low. “Ash... if you don’t want to....”

“Say my name. My full name.” He said softly. “Before I think too much.”

“Asher....” Harper smiled softly.

Suddenly, as quick as Harper could see, there was a flash of light. He squeezed his eyes shut against the light. He felt something crash against his lips, then a sharp pain on his bottom lip that took him by surprise. A second later, the light was gone. Harper opened his eyes, seeing Ash sitting before him, his head tilted slightly. Extending from Ash’s neck was a glowing dark blue chain. The chain wove through the air weightlessly, leading to a cuff around Harper’s left arm. Harper felt his eyes widen and his face pale. 

“Oh.... That is not what I thought you meant at all...” he murmured, looking up at Ash. “So... you’re a servamp then....”

Ash’s face paled in response. He looked down at Harper’s hand. “How troublesome...” he muttered. He grit his teeth and stood up. “Gods.... I... I should leave.” Before Harper could say a word, Ash leapt upwards and disappeared through the curtain of willow leaves. Harper looked down at his wrist. The chain was gone too.


	2. The Indecision

As Harper walked home he thought about what happened. So Ash was a SerVamp. And he made a contract with Harper of all people. Harper couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. One of his best friends, one of his crushes, was a vampire. And he’d kissed him. And he’d took some of his blood. Harper put a hand over his lips, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole situation. On the one hand, his crush kissed him and had... bonded himself to him. On the other hand, his crush had neglected to mention that he was a vampire and had... bonded himself... to him.... 

Harper sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If the little of Ash’s comic that he’d read was true to real life servamps as well then they couldn’t be separated for too long. Which left Harper at a loss. He had to be somewhere Ash could find him, but he couldn’t stay at the park, it was getting dark and he needed dinner. Harper ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“Tough day?” A familiar voice asked. Harper nearly leapt out of his skin. He whirled around, only slightly relaxing when he saw Arther standing behind him. 

“You scared the death out of me....” he growled, still shaken. 

“Good...?” Arther raised an eyebrow, walking closer. “Are you okay...? You look like your heart just tried mixing eight types of energy drinks and electrotherapy.” 

“Pretty much how it feels. What’d you do? Ninja up and try to scare me to death?” Harper clenched a hand over his heart, trying to calm the far too rapid beating. 

“That.... No that was not my intention.” Arther grinned and shook his head. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Harper took a deep breath and relaxed. He leaned against the street lamp that just flickered to life. “Oh yeah? What is it?” He vaguely wondered how Arther had found him so far from their usual meeting place, but didn’t dwell to much on it. 

“Well.... I was thinking after you left...” he started, ruffling his hair. Arther sighed and took a step closer. Harper never noticed before, but Arther was a head taller than him. Harper craned his neck to look up at him. “I think I realized something.”

Harper swallowed the lump in his throat. “Y-yes...?” He felt his face heating up. Arther was standing really close. 

“I want you. And I don’t want to share you with anybody else,” Arther said softly, cupping Harper’s face. His hands were ice cold. “I want you, Harper.” Arther dipped his head down, pressing his nose against Harper’s throat. “Hmm... smells nice...” he mumbled. 

Harper squeaked, his face getting hotter by the second. His arms shot up, grabbing Arther’s jacket and holding him in place. Harper could feel his legs shaking. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “Ha- W-what are you _doing_ , Arther...?!” 

For the second time that evening, Harper was blinded by a brilliant flash of light. Harper flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a sharp pain in his neck, right beneath his jaw. He let out a choked off “Ow!” and started to pull Arther further away from him. He felt dizzy. 

Arther moved backwards a moment later, licking blood, Harper’s blood, off his lips. He grinned down at Harper’s right arm, taking his hand gently. “You’ll stay with me, won’t you?” He looked down at Harper with a kind smile on his face. Harper hadn’t ever seen a smile that genuine from Arther since... he gave him that stupid pendant. Harper groaned internally and squeezed his eyes shut, covering them with his hand. 

When Harper had gone out of town to go to a family reunion, he’d stopped at a farmer’s market and shopped at a jewelry stand. He’d seen a ring pendant with a quote from Shakespeare on it. “To thine own self be true.” He’d thought Arther would like it and had given it to him. 

Harper slid down the street lamp, covering his face. The only thought in his head was the string of curses that flowed endlessly through his mind. 

“Uh...? Harper...?”

Harper looked up at Arther, a bit of a glare in his eyes. “What?”

“Are... you okay...? I’m... picking up... a lot of frustration from you....”

“I wonder why...” Harper grumbled. He put his head between his knees. “Today has been just too much....” 

Arther patted his head softly. Harper felt unease shiver up his right arm. “Do... you wanna... talk about it...?” Arther asked. 

Harper groaned again, louder this time. “You know.... that’s the second time that’s happened today....”

“Second.... someone bit you?!” Arther roared. He whipped his head around, looking for the perpetrator. He looked down one street and froze. “You.... What are you doing here, Weeping Willow?” He snarled, baring his teeth at a figure in the shadows. The figure sighed and stepped into the light of the street lamp. 

“So troublesome.... I get distracted for a minute and Long Fallen does something stupid again...” Ash said, pulling his hood lower over his eyes. “Do you never think before you act?”

Arther growled at Ash, his feet planted and his shoulders set. “What do you mean?”

“You really are an idiot....” Ash moved to slink around Arther, but he kept himself between Ash and Harper. Ash shot Arther a frustrated look. “If you’d payed any attention to anything but your d-“

“Be very careful how you finish that Willow...” Arther growled, a dark edge to his voice. 

Ash gave an exasperated sigh. “If you would have paid attention, you’d have noticed that Harper was already an eve, _my_ eve.” He glared at Arther with more malice than Harper had ever seen from him. 

Arther gave a low growl, flexing his hands like he wanted to take his fingernails across Ash’s face. “What are you talking about _pest_?”

Ash sighed, his face a mix between exasperated and bored. “Look at his other arm.... I don’t even have the energy to think of an insult, you’re so tiring.”

Arther turned around and narrowed his eyes at Harper, who was still sitting on the ground. Arther’s eyes suddenly got as big as dinner plates. “Sonnova-“

“You’re insufferable...” Ash grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He turned away from Arther, mumbling something too soft for Harper to hear. 

Arther, however, heard every word he said. “What was that...?” He asked, a murderous edge to his voice. 

Harper suddenly felt fear grip his heart. They were going to hurt each other if things kept going the way they were. Arther was emotional and Ash knew every button to press. And apparently, they knew each other. Harper pushed himself to his feet, leaning back against the street light. “Stop it... both of you....” Harper said firmly, despite the violent shaking of his legs. He gripped the street light for stability, holding it so tight his knuckles turned white. “Just... stop.”

Both of them froze in place, both looking a little shocked. Arther looked over his shoulder at him. “Both of us...?” Arther breathed, “but... that shouldn’t be... possible....”

“How troublesome... I can’t deal with this...” Ash grumbled. 

Harper took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look... I... I need to sleep on all of this.... So just... I’ll go home and... meet you guys in the morning....”

“That won’t work,” Arther said, shaking his head. “We can’t be apart for longer than a few hours, or you’ll get hurt....”

“And we don’t know what that means with you contracted with both of us,” Ash offered, tugging on a lock of hair. “The time for either of us could be independent of each other or not.” He scuffed his shoe against the road. 

Harper clenched his jaw, quickly doing a cost benefit analysis in his head. “Fine. You guys can stay until we figure this out. But if you wake me up or start fighting or whatever, I’m kicking you both out.”

“Fine...” Arther mumbled, shooting a sour look towards Ash, who merely nodded. 

Harper sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, predicting a rough next few hours. He started walking towards his house again. The two vampires followed after him silently.  
.  
.  
.  
Light bleed through the curtains, slowly, yet annoyingly rousing Harper from his deep, dreamless sleep. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, burying his face in his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. He felt so warm and comfortable, he didn’t want to get up. He yawned again, stretching his legs and back out from their curled position. Something made him pause. Two small, solid objects moved when he did. One of them was still moving, pressing against his back. 

Harper slowly raised himself on one arm, looking at the two small animals on either side of him.

On his stomach side was a small black cat, curled around the bulge of Harper’s stomach. The cat’s ears were twitching and it’s paws seemed to be holding onto Harper’s stomach like a too big teddy bear. The cat let out a soft sound, halfway between a meow and a whimper, and started kneading Harper’s stomach. It let out a chipper trill and settled back down. 

Harper peered over his shoulder and was suddenly very glad he hadn’t rolled over. Laying curled up against his back was something round and spikey. After a minute Harper recognized it as a hedgehog. It rubbed its nose with its paw and pressed its nose back against Harper’s back. The quills ruffled, then settled back down. The hedgehog let out a soft squeak, gripping the blanket with its paws. 

Harper was very confused. He remembered what happened last night, touching the bandage over the bite mark on his neck. He remembered setting both Ash and Arther up in the guest room. And he remembered the comic Ash had him read. Servamps turn into small animals when they’re out in the sun or weak or tired or just when ever. He narrowed his eyes at the small animals surrounding him, trying to decipher which was which. 

That mystery was made infinitely easier when the cat yawned hugely and rubbed his eyes, speaking in Ash’s voice. “Oh... Harper... you’re awake already....” Harper nodded, debating on wether to move or not. He glanced back at the hedgehog, at Arther. Ash settled against his stomach again, nuzzling it affectionately. “Soft.... Go back to sleep.... It’s too early to be up....”

Harper shook his head, sitting up slowly. Ash grumbled softly, crawling off the blanket and into the warm spot Harper left behind. Then he spotted Arther, seeming to remember that he was there too. Ash’s back bristled, but he didn’t move from the warm spot. 

Harper looked down at Arther, who still hadn’t woken up. He kinda wanted to poke him, but didn’t want to sacrifice any of his fingers. Luckily, Arther woke up a moment later, rubbing his face and looking around. His quills bristled when he saw Ash, but settled down most of the way when he saw Harper standing over them. 

“Good morning, my sweet eve~!” Arther cheered, leaping impossibly high, landing in Harper’s arms. Harper wasn’t sure what to do with the sudden death ball in his arms, so he didn’t drop him when Arther nuzzled the bit of Harper’s collarbone that wasn’t covered by the tank top he slept in. Harper glanced down at his legs, just making sure he still had the furry pajama pants. He did, thankfully. “You’re so warm,” he cooed, squeaking affectionately. 

Harper tried to suppress the heat that rushed to his face. “Okay okay.... Get off now...” Harper mumbled. 

The hedgehog let out a sorrowful whine, but jumped back to the bed. He stretched and turned back to look up at Harper, tilting his head. “So...? You slept on it?”

The cat’s ears perked up, curious as well. Ash lifted his head, looking at Harper. He looked a little worried and a little sad. 

Harper shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I’ve decided... I’m pissed off at you.” He pointed at Arther. “Because you didn’t ask or anything before... magically bonding us together or anything.” He turned his finger towards Ash. “And I’m annoyed at you because you didn’t say “by the way, I’m actually a vampire, servamp, whatever and I actually wanna do the contract thingy.” I thought you were just doing a role play reenactment thing from that comic and just asking for a kiss.”

“A WHAT?!” The hedgehog shrieked. There was a popping sound and a puff of citrus smelling smoke and suddenly Arther, his human form, was sitting on Harper’s bed. He twisted to stare daggers at the cat. “You did what...?!”

Ash at least had the decency to look embarrassed, turning his head away. “It... was a reenactment... though... apparently more than you thought.... I apologize for not being clearer.” He crawled to the edge of the bed. There was a similar popping noise and a puff of lavender and blackberry smelling smoke. Ash sat on the edge of Harper’s bed for a moment. “I didn’t mean to deceive you.... But... I would like to keep our contract, if at all possible.”

Arther snarled at him. “It’s not.”

“That’s not your decision, Long Fallen,” Ash said surprisingly harshly. He stood up, still in his usual hunched posture, but he had a surprising threatening aura surrounding him as he glared down at Arther. 

Arther wasn’t deterred by this in the slightest. “I saw him first!” he cried, leaping to his feet. He got right in Ash’s face, standing at his full hight, forcing Ash to look up at him. “You hardly ever take an eve, why should now be any different?”

“You need to mind your tongue,” Ash growled, glowering up at him. He slipped into that strange accent that Harper could never place. He only did that when he was seething mad. 

Harper felt worry bubble up inside him. “Stop it guys...” he said, sounding small and unconvincing even to himself. 

Arther took a step back immediately, turning to look at Harper with a worry and hurt in his eyes. “Harp... you... you want to stay with me right...?”

Harper felt his eyebrows pinch together as he opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He bowed his head. “I can’t deal with this right now...” he breathed, quickly trotting over to his desk. He unplugged his phone and took it with him as he fled to the bathroom. 

He had barely closed the door when a wave of feeling washed over him. He felt like he was drowning as tears stung his eyes. He sat on the side of the bath tub, shaking slightly as he texted Olive. She was the only anchor he had left. 

H: I need help.  
H: It’s urgent. 

O: woah! someone’s in drama early this morning! what happened?

H: I... they both... kinda confessed... at the same time....

O: oh. damn fam. what’d you say?

H: I didn’t.... Olive I can’t chose between them. I know it sucks and I suck and I should just pick one of them so I don’t end up hurting both of them but damn it! I don’t want to!

Harper leaned back too far and fell into the tub, his legs still sticking out over the sides. He didn’t care enough to move. 

O: geez. i wish i knew what to say. could you just tell them that?

H: No.... That’s just. Selfish. Isn’t it?

O: you’re allowed to be selfish you know. it’s just how people are.  
O: what if you slide them both a note when they’re not looking?

H: Won’t work.  
H: They’re both outside the bathroom door right now. 

O: ....  
O: they’re in your house?

H: Long story. Don’t wanna talk about it. 

O: okay then.... but, you should just tell them.  
O: go to the bathroom door and read what i’m about to send you. 

H: They’re not /right/ outside Olive. 

O: ....dang it. 

There was a knock on the door. “Harp...?” Arther’s voice came through the door. “Are you okay?”

“You’re not helping....” Ash’s voice answered. Harper groaned internally. 

H: Scratch that. They are right outside. 

O: okay! now tell me how you feel. And read it out loud. 

H: I /can’t./

O: you CAN  
O: say you love them both. 

Harper opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He felt his eyes start to sting even more. He took a shakey breath. 

Suddenly, the phone rang, making Harper jump. Olive was calling him. He picked up. “Hey Happy.... Come on. You can do it,” she said in a soft voice. Then she spoke in her cheery tone. “So, those boys you like~ Who are they?” She was mimicking the conversation where Harper had told her. 

_”It’s just like reading through a script,”_ Harper told himself. “Arther and Ash....”

“Oh yeah? What are they like?” Olive answered in a sing-song-y voice. Harper felt himself relax a bit. 

“Arther’s this really crazy and funny guy from my library. He’s always making jokes and just has such a good mood all the time. He always makes me feel better, even when I’m having a bad day. It’s so easy to smile around him. He’s over the top sometimes but... when he gets into his reading he gets this look on his face that’s really cute....” Harper felt his face turning red. 

“Yeah? And the other guy?”

“Ash is quiet and really shy. He doesn’t show a lot of emotion, but when he does it means so much. I can always tell when he’s excited about something because he sits up straight and gets this light in his eyes that makes him look like he’s glowing. And then he talks with his hands and it’s so cute... And... I always feel comfortable around him, like I can be myself and tell him anything....” Harper felt a lump forming in his throat. There was no sound from the other side of the door. Harper almost wished they’d laugh at him or at least say something. Anything was better than this silence. 

“And how do you feel about them?” Olive asked in her mock psychologist voice. That wasn’t part of their original conversation. Harper felt his insides seize up. 

“God.... I... I love them... I love both of them....” Harper felt hot streams of tears running down his face, burning his skin. 

“And you can’t choose between them?”

“No...! God... I can’t....”

“Can’t what?”

“I can’t chose just one of them!” And just like that, the dam broke. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and neck, soaking into his tank top. His nose started running, making his voice scratchy and raw. “I know it’s stupid and I know it’s selfish but I can’t chose one of them! I like both of them and I just...! I don’t want to loose either of them....” Harper let out a choked sob and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt his whole body trembling. 

“....I think that should do it.... Right?” Olive asked in a soothing voice. Harper gave out another strangled choking sound, biting his fist to stifle the sounds coming out of him. “Do you want me to stay on?”

Harper shook his head no. “N-no... th-thanks....”

“Alright, Happy. You call or text me and let me know if I need to come over there for any reason, okay?” 

“Okay...” Harper said in a small voice. He hung up the phone and sniffled. There was still no sound from the other side of the door. Harper wondered if they had left before he started to make his confession. Part of him hoped they didn’t. Part of him hoped they did. With a bit of struggle, he climbed out of the bath tub and made it to the sink. He blew his nose several times, drying his eyes as well. He splashed water on his face, just because it seemed like the thing to do. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

He wasn’t attractive at all. Dirt brown hair and deathly pale skin made him look like a half-hearted goth. And the one sided undercut made him look like a tween trying to look like a cool adult. His eyes were red and puffy, making the blue of his irises look stale and sick. He was out of shape too, more squish than actual muscle. He didn’t know why either of them would want anything to do with him. He didn’t know why he even gave himself hope that he had a choice between the two of them. Harper gave a soft sigh and turned towards the door. He’d have to show his face eventually. Harper opened the door and saw both Arther and Ash standing there. Both of them were crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s kinda a cliff hanger, but the chapter was getting kinda long and I want to keep all of these about the same legnth. Let me know what you guys think! Id love to hear your thoughts on it. :3

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea I’ve been tossing around for a while. What if two servamps form a contract with the same eve? Then I thought of the worse combination possible (and probably my favorites). These characters aren’t meant to be the canon characters at all. It’s a hard reset with the bare bones of the series. Because I can. And it’s fun. >:3


End file.
